The EPA estimates that indoor air may be as much as 70-100 times more polluted than outside air and has ranked indoor air pollution among its top five public health risks. Indoor air is a source of allergens and indoor air pollution is of particular concern to asthma and allergy sufferers, children and the elderly. At high levels, indoor air pollution poses a health risk to the general population. Another source of allergens are air handling units since often they do not filter the air they circulate through the building and/or take in from the outside. While conventional steps may be taken to remove allergens from regularly occupied rooms and buildings, such steps must be frequently repeated to maintain reduced allergen levels. Therefore, there is a need for a method of reducing the amount of allergens in a room or building that will result in reduced amounts of allergens over a prolonged period of time.